Interludes
by Kimi the Great
Summary: Drabbles written to songs. Most have a SxF slant. Rated for language. Please enjoy.
1. Apology and Explanation

Author's Explanation: I recently received a challenge on livejournal to write a few drabbles

**Author's Explanation: I recently received a challenge on livejournal to write a few drabbles. Here's the catch: they had to be inspired by a song and you had to write the whole thing within the time frame the song provided. So, I whipped out my hand dandy iTunes playlist, put it on random, and wrote. When I was done, I decided that drabble writing was fun (although hard to do in a time frame) so I decided to write more.**

**I apologize if there is a little OOC-ness going on, but it's hard to get things down perfectly in a time frame. Plus, this is a little side project I'm doing in addition to my big fic, so things may get a little sloppy here while I keep it nice and right in my big story.**

**Anyways, I hope this explanation hasn't turned you off. I really enjoy writing these things and I hope you guys like reading them. :3**


	2. Sway

Author's Note: I recently received a challenge on livejournal to write a few drabbles

**Author's Note: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of the songs used.**

_Song: "Sway"- The Puppini Sisters_

She didn't know he could move like this. She should have realized it, what with the fluid way he could fight. But dancing seemed like a completely different thing. Spike Speigel was full of surprises. But now was not the time to think of this. Now, they were on a mission.

"That's the bounty head," Faye said, peering over the top of Spike's shoulder. If we start to head in that direction, I'm pretty sure we can corner him."

"Why rush it," Spike asked, taking her completely by surprise. "This is kind of nice."

Faye looked up at him, eyes wide with shock, an act which elicited a laugh from Spike as he twirled her across the dance floor, completely disregarding the job they were supposed to be doing and participating in something much more enjoyable.


	3. Guy Love

Author's Note: Do not own Cowboy Bebop nor do I own the song

**Author's Note: Do not own Cowboy Bebop nor do I own the song.**

_Song: "Guy Love"- Zach Braff and Donald Faison (J.D. and Turk from Scrubs)_

"You're not so bad you know," Jet said to Spike as they finished off another round of drinks. "When you're not being an ass."

"You're not so bad yourself, old man," Spike said after a nice belch.

They'd just gotten paid for a particularly hefty bounty and were celebrating. Faye'd gone off to blow her share on the races. Jet and Spike had had other plans for their cash. After a few rounds of drinks, the two were nice and drunk, happy and a little rowdy from their triumph earlier in the day.

"We should do this more often," Spike said as he stumbled out of the bar after forcibly being made to leave.

Jet nodded in agreement and the pair slowly made their way back to the Bebop, half wobbling by themselves and half leaning on each other.


	4. She's on Fire

Author's Note: I don't own Bebop or the song used

**Author's Note: I don't own Bebop or the song used.**

_Song: "She's On Fire"-Train_

Spike had to hand it to her. Faye was one hell of a woman. Sure, she could get on his nerves like nobody else, and sure, she was a selfish bitch, but God damn. Sometimes she just blew him away.

Those times were actually more frequently than Spike let on. He had to keep his cool around her or else she'd know what she did to him. Then she'd have the upper hand. And she wouldn't ever let him redeem himself for that. He'd be her bitch for life.

"Gotta keep it cool, Spike-oh," he said to himself. "Keep it cool."

"Who are you talking to, lunkhead?" Faye asked, almost making him jump.

"No one," Spike said, pulling a cigarette out to light up.

Faye rolled her eyes and huffed a sigh.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room," she said, pulling on of her own cigarettes out. "Try not to bother me too much."

"Keep it cool," Spike thought inwardly as he the sway of her hips as she walked away down the hall. Graceful, but badass at the same time. "Keep it cool."


	5. Leslie Anne Levine

Author's Note: Cowboy Bebop does not belong to me and neither do the songs

**Author's Note: Cowboy Bebop does not belong to me and neither do the songs.**

_Song: "Leslie Anne Levine"-The Decemberists_

It was a shitty day for everyone. No bounties to go after. No food. No money. No TV. No nothing. Nothing to do but sit there and think.

Everyone hated days like this. Endless hours sitting there, thinking about their crap lives on this crap ship. Although they couldn't complain much. Their pasts weren't that much better than what they had now.

An ex-syndicate member who had his heart ripped out by a woman and who was "killed" by his best friend. An ex-ISSP officer who'd had his heart ripped out by a woman who didn't think he was giving her enough space. A woman with no past who had her heart ripped out by a man that dumped a debt on her she could never repay. An orphan who'd never known a stable home and probably never would.

Yep. Crap. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. It was hard not to dwell on it, especially on days like this one.


	6. Come out and Play

Author's Note: Song and Cowboy Bebop are not belonging to me

**Author's Note: Song and Cowboy Bebop are not belonging to me.**

_Song: "Come Out and Play"-The Offspring_

God, this was what Spike lived for. He snarled his lip in a garish grin as adrenaline pumped through his veins instead of blood. The thought that he might not live through this kept his fire fueled and made him fight all the harder.

He was fluid, like water. He never lost balance, he never fell over. He took hits like a man and landed quite a few himself. He didn't care how much destruction was wrought in his wake. He had his eye on the prize and nothing would stop him from getting it.

From way below him, two figures stood, watching the spectacle that was occurring before them, shielding their eyes from the sun.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Faye asked.

"No," Jet answered. "He'll come when he's done. Let's go turn this guy in."

Faye nodded and the two dragged the Teddy Bomber off to the police as cowboy fought cowboy atop the sky scraper behind them.


	7. Gonna Make You Sweat

Author's Note: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or the song

**Author's Note: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or the song. And also, my iPod was on shuffle. I apologize for this song! D:**

_Song: "Gonna Make You Sweat"- C & C Music Factory_

"GAH!" Spike yelped, jumping up from the couch, nearly having a heart attack as a loud sound woke him up from his nap. He clutched at his chest and panted, waiting for his heart to stop beating so fast.

There was music. There was never music before, but there it was now. Loud and obnoxious and flowing through the speaker system of the Bebop. How troublesome!

"Ugh!" Faye practically screamed over the sound. "What the hell is that?"

"Fuck if I know," Spike grumbled. "I'm going to kill Jet if he doesn't make it stop!"

As it turned out, Jet had no idea where the music came from either. He stumbled in from the kitchen, apron still on, a wok full of nearly burnt bell peppers in his hand and a furious look on his face.

"Damn it," he swore. "Where is this coming from?"

"We were going to ask you the same question," Faye said.

"What makes you think I'd have anything to do with this?" Jet asked.

"You're the only one works the system," Spike said, now teaming up with Faye against Jet. "Turn the damn thing off now!"

As the trio argued in the shared living quarters, locked away in the hull of the ship was a certain red-haired girl and her dog, boogying down like no one's business, wanting everyone else in the ship to share in her joy.


End file.
